In the Family (Season 11 episode)
"A golden child leads a double life." ''~ Lynnanne Zager about Jennifer Pan ''"A loving stepmother turns truly wicked." ''~ Lynnanne Zager about Martha Place ''"A sister's care masks heartless greed." ''~ Lynnanne Zager about Judith Cengiz ''"These Deadly Women don't travel far. Their victims are In the Family." ''~ Episode Tagline '"In the Family"' is the eleventh episode of Season 11 of ''Deadly Women. It premiered on Investigation Discovery on November 10, 2017. The episode profiles women who murdered members of their own families. It is the second episode in the series to be titled "In the Family"; the first was episode 20 of Season 8, which aired December 5, 2014. On cable guides, the episode is given the extended title ''"Keep It in the Family" ''to distinguish it from the Season 8 episode. Despite hard work and academic accolades, Jennifer Pan, the daughter of Asian immigrants living in Toronto, can't please her demanding parents. In high school, she begins leading a double life, forging better grades on her report cards, fabricating an acceptance to a prestigious university and an internship at a local hospital, and dating marijuana dealer Daniel Wong, and when her parents find out, they tighten the reins on her. In 2010, Jennifer enlists Daniel and two other thugs to shoot her parents to death and disguise it as a home invasion so she can collect on her inheritance. All four parties are serving 25 years to life. In 1890s Brooklyn, Martha Place graduates from housekeeper to woman of the house when she marries widower William Place and becomes stepmother to his teenage daughter, Ida. However, relations between Martha and Ida sour as Ida matures into a beautiful, but smart-mouthed, young woman, and Martha becomes jealous of Ida's beauty and relationship with William. The final straw comes in February 1898 when Martha learns that Ida, and not she, is to inherit the family home, and Martha disfigures Ida with acid and then suffocates her to death with a pillow, then attempts to kill William with an axe. In 1899, she becomes the first woman in the United States to face the electric chair. An automobile accident left Australian Lindsay Jellett with permanent brain damage, and his twin sister, Judith Cengiz, became his custodian. However, Judith's gambling addiction is draining Lindsay's $130,000 trust fund, and concerned authorities freeze the account. In May 1994, Judith drugs her brother and then runs him over with her car twice. As authorities are unable to confirm Lindsay's cause of death, Judith is convinced only of attempted murder and serves six years in prison, released in 2002. Cast * Detective Bill Courtice (himself; lead investigator in Jennifer Pan case) * Candice DeLong (herself; former criminal profiler) * Jeremy Grimaldi (himself; author) * John Kerr (himself; true crime author) * Vikki Petraitis (herself; true crime author) * Joan Renner (herself; crime historian) * Jeff Solimando (himself; columnist, Trentonian) * Elise Meyers Walker (herself; true crime author) * Lynnanne Zager (narrator)